Lusamine vs President Haltmann
Description 3DS-exclusive Nintendo villains and presidents of evil organizations who lost their mind over an obsession with an extradimensional being and have odd relationships with their daughters. Interlude (Cue Invader) Nintendo has given us many consoles with many games and many memorable villains. Sometimes these villains are presidents of organizations who've lost their mind over a being from an extra dimension. Oh, and they're the antagonists of 3DS exclusive video games. Like Lusamine, leader of the Aether Foundation. And Max Proffit Haltmann, leader of the Haltmann Works Company. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lusamine Pokemon. A race of creatures with all kinds of varying, but always amazing powers. Some people try to hurt and abuse Pokemon because they're assholes, so the Aether Foundation was created to protect Pokemon from such threats. The Aether Foundation is led by Lusamine, who lived in the organization's headquarters Aether Paradise with her husband Mohn and their children Lillie and Gladion. Everything was peachy until Mohn mysteriously disappeared while investigating a wormhole. Lusamine then tried to find her husband but during her search she became obsessed with the beings spawned out of these wormholes, the Ultra Beasts. This obsession grew to the point of monomania and the care she had previously shown for her children faded as her focus in life shifted to obtaining one specific Ultra Beast known as Nihilego. Realizing the loving mother they had was no more and her obsession could bring ruin to Alola, Lusamine's children took some of its Pokemon and left the paradise. Lillie stole Cosmog, a Pokemon Mohn left behind, and Gladion stole Type: Null, a being created to destroy the Ultra Beasts. No longer caring about the ones she birthed, Lusamine continued managing the foundation and searching for Nihilego. Then one day, when a Pokemon trainer taking the Island Challenge appears to Aether Paradise with their best friend Hau, Lusamine greets them...when suddenly the Ultra Beast she's been searching for appeared out of a wormhole. Once this trainer defeats it and returns to Aether Paradise under advice from the Team Skull Admin Plumeria, they battle against several now hostile foundation employees and find out Lusamine is a psychotic bitch. This is made apparent by how she viciously slandered her daughter, revealed she had a collection of live frozen Pokemon and how she was in cahoots with Team Skull's leader, Guzma. After using the Cosmog she stole back from Lillie to unleash Ultra Beasts all over the region, she engages in a Pokemon battle but is defeated and escapes into an Ultra Wormhole along with Guzma. Later on, after arriving in Ultra Space the trainer finds Lusamine convicted to stay in Ultra Space. After ignoring her daughter's attempt at reasoning with her she fuses with Nihilego and battles the trainer once again. Once defeated in battle a second time, she goes berserk and tries to attack Lillie only to be roared out of the fusion by Solgaleo or Lunala and pass out. But not before coming to her senses and realizing her daughter is a sweet person. After that Lillie leaves for the Kanto region to find treatments to cure her of Nihilego's toxins. Like most Pokemon trainers, Lusamine is not exactly a fighter by herself, so in battle she has her Pokemon team fight for her. Her Clefable can use Cosmic Power to raise its defenses, Metronome to use a completely random attack, Moonblast gathers energy from the moon to fire it at the foe and Moonlight uses the moon's power to heal itself. Due to its ability Magic Guard, Clefable is immune to poisoning and other forms of indirect damage. Lilligant can drain its enemy's life-force over the course of a fight with Leech Seed, attack with a powerful storm of petals via Petal Dance, confuse them with Teeter Dance or paralyze them with Stun Spore. Its Own Tempo ability protects it from the confusion effect of Petal Dance. Lusamine's Mismagius avoids Earth-based attacks with Levitate, can spew fire with Mystical Fire, can hurl a blob of shadow-like ghostly energy with Shadow Ball and fire a ray of light with Power Gem. Milotic's Marvel Scale raises its defense if it suffers from a status condition and can fight with attacks such as Flail and Hydro Pump or prevent status effects with Safeguard. And finally, Bewear is a Normal/Fighting-type Pokemon who can lower an enemy's attack with Baby-Doll Eyes, charge with a powerful but self-damaging Take Down or smash with Hammer Arm, which comes with the side-effect of lowering its speed. But that's not all. By fusing with Nihilego she becomes Merged Lusamine and all of her Pokemon receive major buffs in certain stats. Clefable gets boosted special defense, Lilligant gets boosted special attack, Mismagius gets boosted speed, Milotic gets boosted attack and Bewear gets boosted attack. Lusamine is smart enough to manipulate the entirety of Team Skull to do her bidding, create the Aether Foundation and maintain a young appearance despite being well over 40. Wait, wha-''' As Merged Lusamine, she survived a direct attack from Solgaelo or Lunala and even without the energy of the Ultra Beasts her Pokemon team can match a Pokemon team which defeated a well trained and highly amped Wishiwashi. '''For reference, regular Wishiwashi are powerful enough to scare Gyarados, who can destroy cities and graze mountains during their rampages. While she is indeed very formidable with her team, Lusamine is completely insane and obsessed with Nihilego. But she doesn't care if you're her child or not, she doesn't care if you were loyal to her or not and she doesn't care if you're the rarest Pokemon in the world or not. If you're not beautiful enough to be worthy of your love, she will destroy you. "Look at it... The world of my Ultra Beasts... A world where the only thing that exists is the love between Nihilego and myself. So beautiful... So delicious... This is the real paradise! And yet you! Why must you continue to pester me?! I am sick of you. Sick through and through! Who told you that you could come here, to the perfect, beautiful world of my beasts and me?" Haltmann It's easy to see why someone would be interested in robotics. I mean, the thought of creating machines to battle other beings is pretty cool. Which is probably not what went through Max Profitt Haltmann's mind when he presumably founded the Haltmann Works Company. Max originally had good intentions for his company, but these changed when he found blueprints for the wish-granting supercomputer Star Dream. While rebuilding the machine, Max conducted numerous tests on it. When one of them ended with his daughter Susanna being warped into another dimension, Max fell into a deep depression due to believing she had died. Afterwards, Haltmann's focus shifted to improving Star Dream in hopes that he could revive her daughter some day. Due to Star Dream unknowingly influencing him through a faulty control helmet, his emotions and memories were soon consumed by the supercomputer. Now only trusting SD and nobody else, Haltmann seeked to bring eternal prosperity to his company. He decided the best way to fulfill this goal was by invading planet Pop Star and harvesting its resources. During the invasion, the company manages to take down two of Pop Star's best warriors. However, it also wakes up the planet's greatest defender, Kirby, who then goes on a quest to stop Haltmann Works Company. After a long journey, Kirby reaches the company's base which is known as the Access Ark. He confronts Susanna, who Max no longer recognizes due to Star Dream's influence, and does battle with Mecha Knight+. Once Kirby defeats Mecha Knight+, Susanna is called off by Max, who decides to battle Kirby himself using a mecha suit. Kirby defeats him in the end, but Max tries to fuse with Star Dream in a last attempt to destroy Pop Star's natural life-forms. Before he can do so Susanna steals SD's control device, which causes the machine to betray Max and fuse with his soul. Star Dream blasts Susie away and flies off to destroy all organic life, but is defeated by Halberd-mode Robobot Kirby. With only a bit of Haltmann's soul still left in the machine, Star Dream becomes Star Dream Soul OS and battles Kirby once again. This time, Kirby is sucked into SD and fights against its surprisingly formidable heart. By this point, Max's soul has nearly been completed erased and he begins to regret ever activating the supercomputer. Kirby prevails against the computer, which permanently destroys President Haltmann and Star Dream forever. By himself, Max isn't really much of a fighter at all. When he does need to enter combat though, he pilots his Executive Suit. Made out of gold and with a large jewel in place of legs, this suit is strong enough to match Kirby in a fight. The suit can summon 4 explosive drones modeled in appearance after his daughter, which can hone in on targets and leave plasmatic explosions on impact. Additionally, he can position them around him to blow up anyone unfortunate enough to strike him close-up or just go all danmaku by firing them everywhere. It can attack by spinning around Crash Bandicoot-style, which he sometimes combines with the previously mentioned drones. Oh, and that jewel at the bottom of the mech isn't just for display, it's actually another bomb that he can fire from his suit. When things really get serious, Haltmann's Executive Suit can summon large, burly guard robots and can use what is seemingly control over technology to raise a giant cube that generates an electric ball he can drill through to add an electrifying effect to the impact. Max planned the invasion of Dreamland, created an army of robots capable of overpowering Meta Knight, revived an ancient reality warping A.I. and with his Executive Suit, was capable of trading blows with Kirby. Even after he was defeated he tanked the explosion of the suit without a scratch. Though like we said before, Max is virtually powerless in a battle without his Executive Suit. Too much damage can cause it to malfunction and explode, and Star Dream's influence has taken a toll on his mental state. But he's the Noble Haltmann, and you should adore him. He's the kingly lord of time and space and every day we wish him glory and gaze upon his noble face! Uh, Boomstick? Are you alright? "You ungrateful native! You need to be taught your place! Savages! Savages! Savages! SAVAGES! You're all wild savages! Your insolence must be punished! Watch me activate Star Dream, the most powerful machine in existence. And you filthy natives will be... eradicated!" Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Lusamine Haltmann Who do you think will win? Lusamine Haltmann Death Battle Business was going on as it usually was in Aether Paradise. While several employees hauled in rescued Pokemon, the Aether Foundation leader sat at a table in her room. She had a bored expression on her face. She may have finally caught the Nihilego she wanted so much, but for her one was not enough. In truth? She wanted all of them. The acquisition of any more Nihilegos seemed unlikely at first. Then.... (music suddenly stops) Power went out for the entire artificial island. As the foundation's members scrambled in the sudden outage, Lusamine feels a compulsion to travel to the center of the island. She follows the compulsion, and once she reaches her destination she finds a Nihilego levitating in front of an Ultra Wormhole. Lusamine was simply amazed. "No...it can't be. Have you come to my world-to me-just for my love?" The Ultra Beast responds the only way it can. "Brr-rrr-rrr...." Lusamine reached her hand out as Nihilego stretched one of its tentacles out. Just as they were about to make contact, it became apparent there was more than one wormhole, and the other didn't originate from Ultra Space.... A sudden shaking akin to an earthquake overtook the Aether Foundation's base. It scared Nihilego, and the Ultra Beast decided to seemingly warp out of the universe and back into a comfort of Ultra Space. Lusamine was shocked and stood motionless. Enraged. Her chance at obtaining a second being of perfection, taken from her just like that. She wanted revenge. And soon, she would find out who just to exact it on. Just outside of the island, the Access Ark finishes planting its legs onto the new planet the Haltmann Works Company decided to conquer. Behind it lies a massive wormhole. The Ark begins deploying hundreds of thousands of Haltworkers piloting Invader Armors who then scoured the area for any land to aggressively seize control of. A few hundred decided to atttack the small island right in front of them. "Mudsdale, High Horsepower!" a foundation employee resisting the company's takeover commanded to his Pokemon. Mudsdale neighed and charged into the suited Haltworker, but the mecha suit stopped it with one arm. It pulls back the same arm and punches Mudsdale, which sends it soaring into its trainer, who falls into the ocean to his demise along with his Pokemon. Lusamine storms outside, but upon seeing the carnage is forced to hide. She spots a piloted invader armor about to return to the ark, so she stealthily latches on to its leg and it unknowingly takes her to the Haltmann Works headquarters. ---- Having fought her way past countless numbers of Haltmann's goons with the help of her Pokemon, Lusamine arrives at a large metal door. "Hmm....this must be it." She walks through the door and finds herself on a large cylinder with a red rug in the middle. She soon found out this cylinder was an elevator when it takes her to another door. This time, the door is open and Lusamine walks straight in. The room is vast with a large red carpet similar to the one on the cylinder, but it encompassed the entire room and possessed a spiral pattern. At the end of the room lied a small desk with a chair facing backwards behind it. As the AF's president walks closer to it, the chair turns around to reveal Max Haltmann. "Hello..." Max hovers in his chair away from the desk and stops a few feet away from Lusamine. "I am the president and CEO of Haltmann Works Company. What brings you here today, miss..." "Lusamine. I was curious if you were responsible for the attack on the Aether Paradise." "You are correct. The goal of the Haltmann Works Company is to achieve eternal prosperity. We must do this by borrowing resources from other worlds, and we will not allow natives such as yourself to interfere with our plans." "Oh don't get me wrong, I care nothing about the planet. What I do care for though is the beautiful Nihilego your operation scared away." Haltmann sighs. "I do not know or care what a Nihilego is." "Oh, so that means you're not going to retrieve another one. Either way, you will have to pay for the damages." "We both know that's not happening." "Fine. I attempted to peacefully negotiate, but we will have to settle this with violence." Lusamine pulls out an Ultra Ball which briefly shines. She throws it to bring out Clefable while at the same time Max claps twice to summon the Executive Suit, which he enters the cockpit of and spawns a pair of glasses over his eyes. FIGHT! "Clefable, Metronome." The Fairy Pokemon wags its finger and selects a completely random attack. It happens to be Swift. Multiple star-shaped projectiles spawn around Clefable and launch at Haltmann. Max retaliates by launching several "Susie drones" at the Pokemon. Just before they can hit... "Cosmic Power!" Clefable's body glows brightly, which causes its defenses to raise and allows it to survive the bombs without too much damage. "Moonblast!" Clefable gathered a pink energy from the moon around its hands. The energy is condensed into a ball and fired at Haltmann, whose suit takes the hit straight-on. President Haltmann then charges a spin and lets it rip. Charging at high speed with the suit's arms spinning even faster he directly hits Clefable. Even with the Cosmic Power boost the attack is too much to handle, and the Fairy Pokemon goes down. A small grunt flares from President Lusamine as she recalls Clefable and sends in her next Pokemon. "Go, Lilligant." She throws out another Ultra Ball, this time the Flowring Pokemon emerges from it. Haltmann surrounds himself with Susie-drones to prepare for whatever trick Lilligant brings to the table. "Lilligant, Stun Spore!" An orange powder is suddenly released from Lilligant and is sprayed all over the Kirby villain, who soon found himself nearly unable to move. "What's this? What did that thing do?" To only add more to his confusion, "Teeter Dance." Lilligant begins dancing in a strange manor by jumping back and forth, emitting a pink wave from its entire body. Watching the dance causes Haltmann's vision to blur, makes him dizzy and disoriented. While he grunts in his confusion, Lusamine readies another attack. "Okay, now Petal Dance!" Spinning its body at high speed, Lilligant summons several pink petals from its body, which are then violently scattered at her opponent. Max's suit ends up riddled with slashes from the petals and forces him to support its stance with its arms. With few options left, Haltmann summons two large guard robots to fend off Lilligant as he begins to repair his Executive Suit. Lilligant continues striking with a bombardment of petals, this time at the guard robots, but they bounce off and do no damage. One of them punches Lilligant in the stomach hard while another punches her in the back of her head. This disrupts Petal Dance just as Haltmann finished fixing his mecha and launches a Susie-drone at the Pokemon. It hits directly and the electric explosion incinerates Lilligant, reducing her to ashes. A frustrated grunt is heard from Lusamine. "Fine. Go, Mismagius!" Another Ultra Ball. It open to summon Mismagius. "Shadow Ball." The Magical Pokemon charges a ball of dark ectoplasm in its mouth and shoots. It hits, but does less damage than Mismagius' trainer would have desired (to say the least). Haltmann striked back with a Susie drone, which takes out Mismagius instantly. stops Lusamine's frustration only intensified. ("This isn't working...he's going to ruin my perfect world...no....I CAN'T LET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!") Lusamine erratically throws a out a Poke Ball. This time, not an Ultra Ball, but a Beast Ball. The Beast Ball opens to send out Nihilego. "Brr-rrr-rrr...." Her next action? Fusing with it. Max is surprised, and as a precaution sends out an army of guard robots to take care of the new threat. Lusamine sends out her last two Pokemon, Milotic and Bewear, who immediately get to fighting Haltmann's forces. As the Pokemon are distracted fighting the robots, Haltmann transforms the arena and summons a massive cube in the center of it. He travels to the inside of the cube and projects a wide energy beam. It vaporizes Lusamine's last Pokemon along with all of the guard robots. "No....it can't be possible...Nihiligo's power-" Mother Beast Lusamine is interrupted by Haltmann flying out of the cube, charging a ball of electricity in it and then drilling through the cube again, this time straight into and through Lusamine. Blood spurts from MB Lusamine's chest as she weakly utters her final words. "No...." While Haltmann lands, Lusamine falls to the floor, dead. K.O.! MB Lusamine's bleeding corpse is swept away by a Haltworker as Max exits the Executive Suit and returns to his desk. Results Lusamine's Pokemon may have been way more versatile, but in the end they could not compete with Max's raw power. Haltmann in his Executive Suit was a match for Kirby in a fight. Considering this is the same Kirby who can destroy planets and move at faster-than-light speeds....yeah, it wasn't much of a contest. Even Mother Beast Lusamine's boosts could not deal with that big of a strength gap. Her Pokemon may have outnumbered Haltmann, but he could easily summon guard robots to even things out. Some of her Pokemon had status effect-inducing attacks, which was nifty and all but it ultimately couldn't truly bring him down. Looks like Max just drilled a hole through Lusamine's dreams. The winner is President Haltmann. Category:Cropfist Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017